Movies Based on the Korean War
=Introduction= The Korean War is a tragic war that broke out between South Korea and North Korea in June 25, 1950 in Korean peninsula. The Korean War was kind of an ideology war. South Korea was used to capitalism and North Korea served to communism. This difference in ideology made Korean people separate and got in to a war. The situation was really bad for South Korea at first, but because of the entrance of UN army in the war, the land was restored to the Abrok River area in late October, 1950. However, the Chinese intervention in the war made it much longer, up to three years and one month. And a truce was established in 1953 as the DMZ border now.[http://www.history.com/topics/korean-war Korean War_Facts&Summary] Movies about the Korean War from outside Korea define covering what happened during the Korean War. Some movies that are made by outside Korea are about war processes themselves, others are about love or comedy stuff during the Korean War.In Guinness world records, the most countries to support an ally in war is sixty-seven and was achieved by nations supporting the Republic of Korea during the Korean War of 1950~1953. For United Nations troops are made of six-teen countries that are United States, British, Turkey, Australia, Canada, France, Greece, Columbia, Thailand, Ethiopia, Netherland, Philippine, Belgium, South Africa, New Zealand, and Luxemburg. Also India, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Italy did marginal support. Forty countries helped South Korea foreign aid such as Taiwan, Germany, Mexico, Monaco, Vietnam, Brazil, Egypt, Austria, Iran, Indonesia, Japan and so on. Spain, Iraq, Island, Portugal, and the Vatican supported restoration project of postwar the Korean War.That’s why there are many movies about Korean War from outside of Korea. Looking at movies about the Korean War from outside Korea, they covered their own stories during the Korean War otherwise movies about the war from Korea are covering what was happened among the Koreans during the Korean War. Especially, United States produces the most the Korean Warmovies. This is because United States is the most important country which supported South Korea for troops, financial aid during the Korean War so United States is interested in the Korean War. It caused United States to produce more movies about the Korean war. =Movies about the war from North and South Korea= Introduction More than 60 years have passed since the Korean War stop fighting. The Korean War which took place between the great nations in the Cold War era, made lots of loses and invisible wounds like ideology. And Koreans still live in the one of the divided countries in the world. The topic, ‘Korean war’ is still coming to us with a heavy historical weight. This is the reason why lots of movies are still being made about Korean War. South Korean movies about the Korean War In chronological order, there are 7 movies in the 20th century, and 5 major movies in the 21st century. In the 20th century, the movie "A barber of village Jangmaru", 1958, The "Marine Never Returned", 1963, "The Red Muffler", 1964(빨간 마후라, Bbalgan Mahura), "Demilitarized zone"(비무장지대, Bimujangjidae), 1965, "South and North"(남과 북, Namgwa Book), 1984, "North Korean Partisan in South Korea", 1990(남으로의 피난민, Nameuroi Pinanmin), and "Manmubang", 1994(만무방), are the major ones. Above all, South and Korea was very popular in that age. In that movie, KPA sojwa departed from the group to meet the wife goeunah (eomaengran) between the refuge to the South. But her wife already married to another man captain Lee, who was the captain of KPA sojwa’s army. Lee wanted goeunah go back to her ex-husband, so he applied to one of the hardest missions in the war, hard to survive and impossible to come back. However, KPA had already fallen into a deep despair because of his wife's betrayal. The film shows how the war had changed a destiny of men. Another popular movie, Red Muffler was directed by director Shin. The movie covers air force pilots’ military soul, love, and survivals. The theme was not that particular, but the movie’s camera technique was pretty notable comparing to other movies at that time. Director Shin even filmed the air scene by attaching a camera to the air plane. In the 21st century, 5 major movies about the Korean War made by South Korea are like below : "Taegukgi : Brotherhood of War", 2003(태극기를 휘날리며, Taegukgileul hwinallimyu), "Welcome to dongmakgol", 2005(웰컴 투 동막골), "A little Pond", 2009(작은 연못, Jaekun yunmot), "Into the Fire", 2010(포화속으로, Pohwasokuro), "The Front Line", 2011(최전선, Choijunsun). Overall, Taegukgi was one of the most popular movie in Korea. It was directed by a director Gangjegyu. A bigger brother Jintae (Jang Dong gun) became a 'war hero' to save his younger brother Jinseok(Won Bin) despite the death of war. But despite Jintae’s effort, Jinseok also became a soldier, and they became confront each other and shoot each other. This movie is kind of a symbol of Korean War movie that has connected long time tradition of epic war by showing dramatic war scenes. It is reproduced through a computer graphic image and scale of the matrix, such as large-scale battles. And another famous movie, Into the Fire is about a student soldiers during the war. It came in 2010 with the 60th anniversary of the Korea War movie, was based on a true story about 71 people who were called hakdobyeong(Student soldiers), they prevented enemies in Pohang. It sometimes becomes often the target of criticism because stylish fashion disharmonious of that era, and pictorial or music videos, such as screen, and the incongruity of war scenes. North Korean movies about the Korean War In North Korea, the government shows the documentary movie The great fatherland liberation war every year, especially in summer. The movie is composed of six parts, 50,000 packed into a war - related to showroom floor space of 80 square meters in this town than in war time operations tube, gunjongbyeong Synopsis. They focused on the victory of North Korea and insist that the Korean war was started by South Korea, not by North Korea. And there is another really famous movie, called [Unsung Heroes][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsung_Heroes Unsung heroes, wikipedia](이름없는 영웅들, Erumubneun yungwoongdeul), This film’s revolutionary fights for his determination to win the war even though there are multiple obstacles in the way. Also, he beli eves that through his determination he has brightened and shined his life in a sentimental portrait. Also, main female character: Soon-He e cares more about the mission “Doo-Man Gang” than her own well-being; she sacrifices herself for her country and her comrades. Soon-Hee’s wise, brave, and strong characteristics are being described throughout the movie. To sum it up, this movie depicts strong patriotism, strong family bonding, friendship, and young people’s true love while blending all these components into the revolutionary war, and also how it is being focused as whole. =Movies about the war from outside korea= Introduction This part is about American movies and other foreign movies about the Korean war. It is described summary of movies. American movies Chronologically,"The Steel Helmet" which was first movie for the Korean war in 1951. The director is Samuel Fuller, starring is Robert Hutton, Steve Brodie, James Edwards. Jck who is an army sergeant and his unit attempted to infiltrate the North Korean camp but only he survived. Even if he was a prisoner, escaped from the North Korean camp he wandered about from place to place and met many people in war regions. This movie was a low-budget film which was spent only one hundred thousand dollars. However, this film was highly acclaimed for cinematic quality. "Battle circus" which was directed by Richard Brooks. This film is that Jed who is an US army surgeon and Ruth who is a nurse officer’s love story during the Korean War. This movie is in continuation of war melo-film. Jed thought this love as temporary romance in a strange land but Ruth thought a serious love for her. Then they were couple. "The battle hymn" that was released in 1957 received an academy special effect prize. The director is Mark Robson and main actors are William Holden and Grace Kelly. For isolation dogokli which is a strategic location in North Korea, it is focusing about blowing up a bridge with bombs. This movie is combined well with humanism and action elements. "The manchrian candidate" which was released in 1962 was directed by John Frankenheimer. This movie is not directly about the Korean War but aftermath of the Korean War. This story is about one of the US troops solider who named Benjamin. Because of North Korea, he got brainwashed from North Korea. Through the movie, the main actor who was Angela Lansbury got the best supporting actress award in golden glove award. "Mash" which was released in 1951 received Palm d’Or was directed by Robert Altman.This story is aboutBenjamin, John, Agustus who were doctors in a field hospital. They concentrated on prank each other for beating war fear. For Korean point of view, they complained this film was described Korea in this movie is like one of warring Asia country. "MacArthur" was released in 1970. This movie is about General MacArthur who is a war hero for World War 2 and the Korean war. This film was focusing on humane part of MacArthur compared to a hero MacArthur. He was described as a man of great self-respect and is never nice to anyone in this film. Other countries movies In British, there is a movie about the Korean War. "A hill in Korea" was directed by Julian Amyes in 1956. Stars in this film are Stephen Boyd, Ronald Lewis, George Baker. This movie is about British special force unit which was fighting with Chinese troops during the Korean War. In Netherlands, there is a movie about the Korean War. The title is "Field of honour" was released in 1986. It was directed by Daehie Kim and Hans Scheepmaker. After an attack by Chinese army, Sereant ‘Sire’ De koning found himself alon in the shamba. This story was about struggling with getting out of there. In China, ‘Battle on Shangganling Mountain’ that was released in 1956 was directed by Lin Shan and ShaMeng. This film was focusing on Chinese troops during the Korean war. The movie was described battle for Chinese victory over an American aggression. The other one is "Power Fighter in Vast Sky" that was released in 1976. =Different points of view according to nation= North Korea and South Korea have a completely opposite opinion about the Korean War. Therefore, the viewpoints of movies also show opposite side. For example, according to North Korea, warmongering was begun by South Korea. However in South Korea, they teach people the Korean war was started by invasion of North Korea. Also, according to North Korean movies, the North Korean soldiers are brave and in justice. And South Korean soldiers are brutal and slaveries according to North Korea’s war movie. On the other hand, South Korean movies show exactly the opposite views.''"Chosun Column", by KimSungmin, June 25, 2014. '' Those countries such as United States, British, Netherlands, China had participated in the Korean war. Each movie has different view of the Korean War. American movies focus on their US troops stories in the Korean War. There are many American movies about the Korean War so their genres are various like actions, love, personal things. In British, they are covering story about British troop. The common things among other countries who had participated in the Korean war are they were harmed by the Korean war. Therefore, most of their movie described as disastrous scenes. The movies imprintfact that the war like the Korean War never happen again. =Reference= "Movie magazine," by Kimhyungseok, "Naver", June 21 2013. "Introducing the movies about the korean war," "Naver blog", June 14 2014.